1. Field
This disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to methods for manufacturing electronic devices on substrates and devices produced by those methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cell arrays are often used in space exploration application to provide a source of power for equipment used in such applications. As the exploration of space continues to advance, the power production requirements for solar arrays used in space applications continues to increase. As part of this increase in power production requirements, a corresponding increase in operating voltage is also desirable. However, increasing operating voltage for current solar arrays could result in a significant increase in the mass of such arrays. Such an increase in mass is inconsistent with a general desire to reduce the overall mass of spacecraft.
Furthermore, increasing a solar cell array's operating voltage also increases the likelihood of degradation of the solar cell array due to arcing that may occur as a result of plasma-prone environments, especially those that exist in spacecraft environments. Thus, solar arrays with higher operating voltages that have reduced arcing propensity (and methods for producing such solar arrays), without significantly increasing the overall mass are desirable.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.